Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a folding knife and, more particularly, to a folding knife having a button release locking liner with a floating actuator member.
Folding knives typically have a locking mechanism to maintain the blade in the open position. One common locking mechanism employs a locking bar located within the space between the sides of the handle. The locking bar extends from one of the handle liners. When the blade is not in the fully open position, the free end of the locking bar is biased against the side surface of the tang of the knife blade. When the blade is rotated to the open position, the tang of the blade is cleared from the locking bar allowing the locking bar to move inwardly. At this point, the end of the lock bar abuts the end of the tang to prevent rotation of the blade.
Typically, a relief area is provided on the side of the handle opposite the lock bar to allow the user to deflect the lock bar toward the first liner, and unlock the blade from the open position. However, the relief area oftentimes compromises the line flow of the knife results in an unsightly and undesirable knife.
A number of attempts have been made to overcome the aesthetic shortcomings attributable to relief areas. For instance, some knives have utilized buttons that deflect the lock bar when depressed. However, the surface of the buttons oftentimes rises well above the surface of the knife handle and is also unattractive. Other attempts to solve the problem of unsightly relief areas or raised buttons have resulted in more aesthetically pleasing knives, but involve complex designs that are costly to produce, difficult to operate, or both.
The present invention is an improved folding knife having a handle with opposing first and second sides and a rotatable blade coupled with the handle and moveable between a locked position at which the blade extends from the handle and an unlocked position. A slot is defined in the blade. A locking bar is coupled with the first side of the handle and has a free end biased toward the blade. The free end of the locking bar is received within the slot when the blade is in the locked position. An actuator member is disposed within the slot and is moveable with respect to the sides of the handle when the blade is in the locked position. The free end of the locking bar is forced from the slot of the handle when the actuator member is moved toward the first side of the handle so that the blade is rotatable to the unlocked position.
By providing a folding knife in accordance with the present invention, several advantages are realized. For example, the lines of the knife along the surfaces of the handle are largely uncompromised. Moreover, the folding knife of the present invention requires a relatively small slot in the blade, and does not weaken blade. The button can be nearly coplanar with the surface of the knife handle so as not to disturb the flowlines of the knife and allow for uninterrupted ornamentation on the handle at the juncture of the handle and button. Dangerous pinch points between the knife components and the user""s fingers are also avoided. Not only is the knife easy to use, but the knife is simpler and less expensive to produce than other knives having similar aesthetic appeal.